


Thirteen Reflections

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: The Doctor always has so many people in her mind. Bringing in a new companion is like bringing in a date to 13 parents.





	Thirteen Reflections

The Doctor sits in a room filled with 13 mirrors.

 

She sees the faces of 12 men. She remembers being all of them.

 

It's difficult, being so many people. She contains so damn much.

 

“I wonder, hmm? I have to say, are you my really...wearing such silliness?” says the reflection that looks like an old man wearing a Victorian garb. He waves his hands dismissively.

 

Well, he can stuff it. Her clothes were _awesome_.

 

“I think it's a good look. I approve of it,” the curly blonde one says. His color filled coat is like a tiger thrown in the room--

 

“Doctor?”

 

The Doctor turns around. She sees her newest companion, Jen. She had begged the Doctor take her on her trip.

 

“Ooh, nice mirrors!” says Jen. She looks at the mirrors, but can't see the other selves of the Doctor. Can't see the 13 other selves all vying for attention in the Doctor's head. What would Jen say, if she could see? Would she think the Doctor mad?

 

The Doctor considers explaining it, but changes her mind. That might be too much weirdness for now. After all, Jen's just gotten past “bigger on the inside.”

 

“It's a place I use to relax,” says the Doctor. She stretches from her sitting position. How long has she been sitting? A half-hour? Hours?

 

“I don't like Jen. She looks rather stuck up,” says one of the bowtied ones. Probably the young-looking one.

 

“Oh, there's no need for that. She reminds me of Jo,” said the dapper one.

 

“Every blonde companion rrreminds you of Jo,” says the question marks one.

 

“Am I interrupting something?” asks Jen, shyly.

 

“Yes, she is,” mutters the Scottish eyebrow version of herself.

 

“No, of course not” says the Doctor. Someone harrumphs loudly. The Doctor resists the temptation to tell the mirrors to be quiet.

 

“It's just, I heard you talking to someone,” said Jen. “And you've been locked in here for a day now.”

 

“A day?” says the Doctor, trying to play it off.

 

“Just about. Do you regularly do that?”

“No. No! I've just have so much on my mind. Go to the console. I'll be with you in a second.”

 

Jen's face is still uncertain. But, after a moment, she nods, and walks off. The Doctor watches her leave, and can feel the mirrors' gazes on her back.

 

“I think she'll be good for us,” says the scarf one.

 

“All the companions are,” says the Northern one.

 

Yes, she thinks. She looks at the Warrior. It takes him a moment to notice her gaze.

 

“Companions come with risk,” he responds. His gravelly voice carries the strength of experience.

 

“I know. _I know._ But I want to give her a good time. Can I?” she asks.

 

“I think you can,” says Jen, who returned. “You don't have to be so worried you go round and round talking to yourself. I'm not scared.”

 

“See?” her dapper self says. “Told you she's perfect.”


End file.
